You're my Only Hope
by Heather Martin
Summary: Kagome is trapped in a horrible boarding school. She needs someone to save her before she is beaten to death. InuKag! Fluff, humor and quite a bit of sadness. Will love defeat all?
1. Chapter 1: Kagome's Tears

**You're my Only Hope**

By Heather Martin

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. It's the honest truth.

**Summary**: Kagome is trapped in a horrible boarding school. She needs someone to save her before she is beaten to death. Inuyasha/Kagome pairing! Fluff, humor and quite a bit of sadness.

**Author's note**: This story sorta came to me and I thought that I would right it down and give it to you all wonderful folks. It has been all planned out in my mind and written on paper to prevent writer's block, so I will be able to give to you more consistently. Some things don't make sense, but have patience with me. I hope you enjoy my fan-fic! Leave a nice comment after you read and I'm guaranteed to give you more. :)

Chapter 1: Kagome's tears

No one ever escaped from the high black fence and dark building that was the boarding school named "Women of Society". It was all really a hoax. "Women of Society" was not a pretty place to go. All the women that were sent there had been labeled as reckless and disobedient young women. The outside of the building was decorated with ivy and rosebushes, but the inside was laced with malice and destruction. When one did finally pass the standards to leave, a young woman would enter society; reared to be silent, obedient, and hopeless. That was the way that the Head-Woman Kikyo preferred them to be.

Behind the walls and the iron gate were the nameless faces of the women that resided in the hell-hole school. This complex tale is of one woman that was forced to pay for a crime that only committed in fear because she had no control of the magic that dwelt inside her.

* * *

A tear drop fell to the ground and wet the dry dirt. Another drop quickly followed the first. The noise of the other girls yelling at the young woman was deafening. Her long, dark hair fell in her face. Both her hands and knees were planted in the dirt. Only soft sobs escaped her red rose lips. Kagome was the young woman's name. She hadn't deserved this mark of pain and shame for her and her family. The events of that fateful day were permanently engraved in her mind, even though she didn't understand them. 

_"Kagome!" Ms. Higurashi called. "Can you fetch my coat from the front closet? Sota and I are heading out to buy groceries."_

_Kagome's little brother, Sota, bounded into her room chasing the family's fat cat, Buyo. She laid her pencil on the top of her school books and lunged, hugging Sota tightly. He fought her, but caved when she began to tickle him. Once free, Sota kneeled down, pulling his shoes from under his sister's bed and stuffing his feet in._

_"What do you think you are doing, Sota?" she inquired._

_"Mom and I are going to the store. She said I could have some Ramen today," Sota announced, standing up._

_"That was nice of her. Let's go get your coat on."_

_Sota ran down the carpeted stairs with Kagome only a few steps behind him. Their mother was standing next to the front closet, putting her coat on. She held Sota's coat in one hand. Her brother quickly put it on and smiled._

_"Thanks for getting my coat, Kagome," Ms. Higurashi teased._

_"I'm sorry Mom," Kagome defended herself. "Sota came into my room and distracted me. I couldn't escape."_

_"That's fine dear. Your grandpa is asleep in his room. Don't disturb him. We will only be gone for about an hour or two. Sota needs new clothing again and Grandpa keeps complaining about losing all his socks. I need groceries. Is there anything we can get you?"_

_Kagome paused, having forgotten that her mother was speaking to her. "Yes, sorry. I need some new shampoo."_

_"Alright, we'll pick some up for you. Come on, Sota. We need to leave now," her mother ordered._

_Sota stopped playing with his coat sleeves and followed his mother out the door. Kagome watched them leave as they passed the huge tree in the front of their home. She shivered as the cool fall air entered her home, foreshadowing the trouble to come._

Kagome felt a sharp pain, tightening around her heart as she thought of her mother and brother. She had had no contact with them in seven months. The other girls were allowed to talk with their families. The Head-Woman surely had it in for her. Her sobs grew as she remembered the rest of that day.

_Kagome was working diligently on her math homework, hating every problem and every number. She turned off his music, flipping over her worksheet in frustration. She was sick on numbers. Her stomach demanded a snack. Kagome stood up and prepared to head downstairs. A loud crash resonated into her bedroom. Her heart dropped and she froze. Two males voices were speak downstairs. Panic entered her mind as she realized two men were in her home uninvited. She got to her knees and crawled to the door, listening to their voices._

_"… you sure there is no one home?" a deep voice asked._

_"The old man is knocked out in a room. The rest of the family has left."_

_There was a long pause and Kagome stopped breathing in fear. These men had been watching her family._

_"You idiot! I smell her. There's a young woman upstairs. Gosh, she sure smells pretty. You finish robbing the downstairs and then start the upstairs. I'll take care of the girl. Let's make this quick."_

_Kagome had heard enough. She snuck back into her room, grabbing the telephone off the desk and getting into the closet. She was shaking as her fingers dialed the police. Kagome could barely breathe as she started to weep. An officer answered, but Kagome realized she was too afraid to speak. Her lips uttered the words, "help me", and she hung up. The police would trace the call and come save her. She listened as the burglar came up the stairs._

_"Young lady, it isn't safe for you to be here. Let me help you and we'll be happy. I'll take you somewhere safe. You will show me some respect. Just come out of hiding."_

_Kagome was trembling uncontrollably. She snapped her eyes closed. Her breath came in short gasps as her body went into extreme shock. The man had entered her room, but the low noise of his footsteps ceased. A deathly silence came over the house and time seemed to freeze in a chunk of ice. She heard sirens and then more voices, yet they were overlapping and unrecognizable. The closet door sliding open became evident to her. Kagome screamed and her attacker fell to the floor, withering in pain. Tears came down her cheeks quickly like a very leaky faucet. Suddenly the confusion disappeared. She was able to think again. Her eyes slowly peeled open. Kagome screamed again as she saw a police officer lying on the floor, moaning._

_"Did you find the girl, Matt?" an urgent, but calm voice asked._

_Another officer entered Kagome's room. He saw her inside the closet. He looked back and forth between Matt and Kagome. His expression was not good._

_"Matt, did she—" he started to say._

_"The girl attacked me with some kind of magic," Matt interrupted._

_The other man grabbed Kagome's arm to pull her out. She tried to resist him, but he tightened his grip and gave a hard yank._

_"No! No, I didn't hurt him!" Kagome yelled. "Let go of me!"_

_"Take her away," Matt ordered._

_Kagome was dragged down the stairs and out of her home. Floor burns covered her knees and elbows. She was tossed into the back of a police car. Pounding on the window with her fists, Kagome watched her grandpa attempt to get to her. That was the last time she had seen him or any of her family._

_She was charged with assault of an officer using magic. Not given a chance to defend herself, Kagome was found guilty after the jury deliberated for twenty minutes. Her punishment was to live in "Women of Society" until she was twenty-one years old. No one ever escaped._

Kagome tried to force the memories away and get to her feet. The other girls scattered as a commanding figure approached. It was the Head-Woman Kikyo. She covered her face as Kikyo loomed overhead.

"#72426, Higurashi… can't you learn to stand yet? You have been here only a short time, but the other girls know how to show respect. You will receive no dinner tonight," Kikyo ordered.

Two girls grabbed Kagome's arms, causing her to gasp in pain. They dragged her behind Kikyo as she entered the school. The young woman tried to fight them, screaming and scrapping her body on the ground. She knew she couldn't give up without a fight.

* * *

Basically, somethings are a little sketchy and not perfect, but they are the way I have planned the story. Please click the blue button and review! Then more will come your way:)

-Heather


	2. Chapter 2: Inuyasha's Anger

Chapter 2: Inuyasha's Anger

By Heather Martin

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other character. I don't claim them as mine and never will.

* * *

The dark haired monk worked sparsely in the kitchen of his best friend's mansion. He watched the young woman in the room with him making Ramen. She was very beautiful. The monk slowly scooted over and placed his hand on the female's lower back. She froze, but wasn't surprised.

"Miroku, move your hand," she ordered.

Miroku rubbed his hand along her butt and replied, "Like this, Lady Sango?"

"No, remove your hand monk!"

Sango turned and slapped his face, leaving a red handprint. The monk only smiled, pleased that he had gotten her angry. Miroku started to make another sly pass at her, but was interrupted by a loud crash from upstairs. The words "damn it!" were clearly audible throughout the entire house. A few moments later, a servant girl dashed into the kitchen, shaking. She muttered something about giving the Master a clean towel for his shower, then having the bar of soap thrown at her. Before he arrived, the servant ran from the kitchen.

"I wonder why a towel would upset him," Miroku pondered.

A moment later, the door flung open. The silver haired boy came in, furious. His amber eyes were flashing; filled with frustration and deceit. He had obviously been showering when he was offered the towel. The boy wore a pale blue towel around his bare waist. Water drops slid down his naked chest, caressing the curves of every single muscle. The young woman blushed, busying herself so she would not be tempted to gaze at her friend. Her eyes glanced at the white dog ears protruding from his hair. In this way, his fangs and claws were hardly terrifying or threatening. Miroku cleared his throat, getting Sango's attention.

"Umm…. Inuyasha, I think you forgot to get dressed," Miroku observed.

Inuyasha didn't bother to answer. He went into the dining room and sat at the table. Sango served up a bowl of Ramen and took it to him. The boy quickly began to devour the noodles. Miroku sat down next to him.

"Wanna tell us what is going on?" he inquired.

The hanyou sighed and stopped stuffing his face. The anger that had played across his face slowly disappeared. Frustration clouded his eyes.

"Nothing too serious. It was just a dream, another nightmare about my mother. I don't wanna talk about it anymore," Inuyasha muttered. "Miroku, let's just go for a walk."

Sango attempted to place a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to comfort him, but she couldn't bring herself to touch his bare skin. She quickly covered by playing with her long hair. Inuyasha pushed himself back away from the table and stood up. He slowly made his way to the door of the dinning room. The hanyou sighed and pushed the door open. As he sighed, his pale blue towel trickled to the floor. Miroku and Sango were now getting a free show of Inuyasha's butt. The young woman gasped, covering her face with part of her apron. The monk looked away, laughing as he heard one of the servant's screams. Others were noticing that the handsome hanyou looked great all over.

* * *

Fully dressed now, Inuyasha walked beside his best friend down the beaten path. Miroku had accepted the invitation to go on a walk, but he didn't exactly know where they were going. The forest around his home was spacious and quiet. The scenery was a sight that one had to see before they died. Great tall oaks peaked into the open sky. Flowers and weeds grew like they actually lived in harmony for a time. A single dirt path weaved through the forest, breaking up the green ground.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, attempting to make conversation. "How's the school hunt going?"

"I quit trying. No human school or demon school wants me. Hanyous are still not accepted."

"Oh."

Silence filled the air. They didn't speak to each other for a long time. Continuing their walk through the forest, the two emerged at the edge of the property. Inuyasha decided they would walk into town for some coffee. Taking a side street, the hanyou led the way. They were about fifteen blocks from the mansion when Inuyasha slowed down. A large black fence was beside them. Ivy grew up the bars and rose bushes carpeted the ground around the barrier. On a copper sign next to the entrance were the words "Women of Society". Both young men were extremely puzzled.

"Feh. What the hell is this place? It reeks of young girls," Inuyasha questioned.

Miroku started to answer, but froze hearing the scream of a young woman. They looked in and saw approximately ten girls surrounding a girl on her knees. She was crying and muttering. Her frail body was shaking profusely. The other young women taunted her, calling her absurd names. Her long black hair covered her distraught features. Inuyasha felt his heart pound faster as an older woman approached. After speaking words that Inuyasha and Miroku couldn't hear, two girls dragged the young woman as she screamed, fighting them with all her strength. Within moments, all the females disappeared, leaving the air breathless.

"What goes on in there?" Miroku demanded to know.

"The girl probably deserved it," Inuyasha covered, looking towards the street.

Even as he spoke those words, his heart clenched tight and a phantom voice called, "_help me_". The boy glanced back at the deserted courtyard with the girl's screams ringing in his tender ears. Miroku touched Inuyasha's shoulder as he regained his composure.

"Let's go get our coffee. Lady Sango will become worried if I am not back in time to 'assist' her with lunch," the monk teased.

The hanyou nodded, taking a final look at the open area, and watching a solitary swing blowing back and forth in the breeze. _She probably deserved it._ He told himself, walking away with Miroku.


End file.
